(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system, an information management server, and a computer readable medium storing a program.
(ii) Related Art
Recently, secure printing systems (or authentication printing systems) for use with image forming apparatuses such as printers have become increasingly prevalent. In secure printing systems, in order to avoid unwanted errors such as leakage of information due to a printed document being left behind and a printed document gone missing due to a mix-up, user identity authentication may be performed on a printer using an integrated circuit (IC) card or the like and only an authenticated user executes printing.
Roughly two types of secure printing systems are available: “push” and “pull”.
Push printing systems are systems in which a printer stores print data and outputs the print data in accordance with authentication on the printer.
Pull printing systems are systems in which a print server stores print data and a printer acquires the print data from the server and outputs the print data in accordance with authentication on the printer.
In general, pull printing systems have an advantage in that they allow a user to select a desired printer as an output device over push printing systems.